


I Don't Live in a Dream

by TellLisa



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellLisa/pseuds/TellLisa
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Don't Live in a Dream

Eduardo

Eduardo正在想怎么才能从这场噩梦般的谈话中脱身，再这样下去他对亚洲女人奇异的迷恋会被彻底抹杀掉。他转身又要了一杯酒，还是无法理解眼前这位性感迷人的中国姑娘怎么会问出“那你觉得中美会开战吗”这种问题，究竟谁会在十一点半的晚上捧着喝了一半的龙舌兰眼神迷蒙地问中美关系？Eduardo猜一定是自己的问题，一定是他的体质就是无法吸引只想跟他轻轻松松找个乐子的漂亮亚洲姑娘。

Eduardo最后决定放弃寻找一个不会伤害到她的借口，直接起身说要去卫生间，付过账后大步走出了酒吧门口。

新加坡三月的晚上已经热得不像话，迎面吹来的暖风完全没有醒酒的效果，空气里的花香反倒更加让人头脑发昏。Eduardo抹了把脸，抬手看了眼时间，还有十二分钟十二点。应该再待一会儿的，哪怕随口回一句“是的我认为中美会开战然后地球夷为平地我们会被迫到外太空生活然后那个时候Mark会再开一家叫Spacebook的公司”。Eduardo嗤笑了一声，bad joke。

Eduardo又抬手看了眼时间，还有十一分钟。算了，回家吧。他掏出手机准备叫车，没成想刚解锁手机就开始震得仿佛要逃出他的手心。他手忙脚乱的点了接听，但是刚一听到声音就有些后悔了。

“你好。抱歉打扰，请问是Mark Zuckerberg先生的催眠师吗？” Dustin的声音。

“Dustin？”

“我是。等一下，这他妈什么……Eduardo?” 然后Dustin压低了声音，似乎是不敢置信地对旁边的人说：“Mark这个混蛋居然把Eduardo存成了Asleep？！我还以为这是他的催眠师！”

Mark

是这样的，Mark需要吃饭，需要睡眠，需要一切正常人类活命的必需品。Twizzler和三明治大多时候可以解决吃饭的问题，但是睡眠就比较棘手了。比如现在，他已经36个小时没有合眼了，他脑袋发麻，手脚无力，眼睛干涩到根本看不清眼前的东西，市场部的人指着眼前的大屏幕滔滔不绝，他一个字都听不见。他需要睡眠。

他没办法睡着。

Mark不记得这是从什么时候开始的了。一开始他觉得自己并没有任何异常，只不过是像以前一样忘记有睡觉这回事儿而已，但是一旦他想睡觉或者一旦他累到身体自动关机，一般都会一头闷倒，睡到不省人事。

但现在没有这回事了。首先他不会主动想睡觉，这样没问题，真的没问题，睡觉的意义显然被所有人都夸大了。但问题在于，当红牛显然已经喝过量，当眼前的一切看起来都像罩了一层光晕，当手抖到接连敲错键盘，当他身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着：别他妈折腾了你需要睡觉，他依然无法做到真正的睡眠。

有那么一次，他模糊记得助理递给自己的一杯水里似乎是有一枚药片，他看着站在助理身边的Dustin双手叉腰瞪着他，好像他不把那杯水喝下去他就要直接上手给他灌下去一样。或者不是Dustin，是Wardo？毕竟只有Wardo才会总是这样看着他。总之他当时好像没太看清，现在想来也知道绝对不会是Wardo。

Mark有些恍惚，没有反抗，于是面无表情的喝了下去。

“Mark？Mark？Mark！”Eduardo在气急败坏的叫着，“你在发高烧你知道吗！别逼我硬把你拽起来。”

Eduardo探到额头上的手冰凉，大概在11月的波士顿户外待了太久，一时半会儿缓不过来的样子。但是现在贴在滚烫的额头上却凉的很舒服。Mark不自觉凑了上去，双手也伸出来握住了Eduardo的手，生怕他抽回去一样。

Eduardo有些尴尬的干咳了一声，声音小了很多：“Mark。松手。”

Mark沉默着表示拒绝。

Eduardo叹了口气，犹犹豫豫地又走近了一步，把Mark慢慢圈在怀里，下巴搁在他的头顶上，叹了口气，还在小声地劝：“Mark，去睡觉。”

Mark还是没有说话，但是闭着眼睛慢慢靠向了Eduardo的怀里，半晌点了下头，却还是不肯松开握着Eduardo的手。

Eduardo似乎是轻笑了一声，他大概是以为Mark已经烧得神志不清了，或者根本是无心之举，他在Mark头顶上亲了一下。

结果他只睡了两个小时，醒过来第一件事把还在试用期的助理炒了，跟Dustin大吵一架，然后又是连续48小时没有合过一分钟的眼。

但直到过了一段时间，Mark才肯跟自己承认，睡着的那两个小时，或者说是那两个小时里做的那一小段梦，大概是这么久以来最放松的时间。他需要这个。至于让他感到放松的到底是什么，他拒绝细想。

于是他找来了一个催眠师，让Chris塞给他一份360度无死角无漏洞的保密协议。

他可以睡觉了。尽管每一次超过两个小时的睡眠里都一定会有Eduardo。尽管每次醒过来意识到自己还在催眠师的诊室里以及刚刚所发生的一切都是梦的时候，都会感觉像是掉进了冰窖。

Eduardo

Eduardo从Dustin那里问了个头尾，虽然他只肯承认这只是对催眠师这个概念的好奇心作祟，而不是像个神经病一样都过去一年了还迫切地想了解Mark的一举一动。

好了，现在知道Mark根本没办法自己睡觉，知道Mark依然动不动一天一夜不肯合眼，但最重要的是，他知道Mark依然被近乎变态的掌控欲和永远无法满足的野心驱使着过得生龙活虎，所有真的没什么值得去想的，但为什么凌晨一点了不睡觉居然还看起了飞Palo Alto的机票？

意识到自己的愚蠢的Eduardo赌气似的啪一声合上了电脑。

有的时候Eduardo觉得自己有受虐狂的倾向，他严肃思考过需不需要找一下心理治疗，毕竟这种纯心理受虐狂的倾向对自己未来的人生毕竟绝对不会是什么好事。就比如说那场质证会，对Eduardo来说，那场不放过他与Mark之间任何一个细枝末节的质证会就像一场没有打麻药的全身手术，手术过程痛不欲生，术后恢复旷日持久，伤疤不肯愈合，每次看到都依然触目惊心。

但是他却总会回想起那场质证会，那场他最后一次见到Mark的质证会。常常揭开伤疤的后果就是最初淹没所有伤痛的愤怒已经慢慢消散了，只剩下绵延不绝的血肉重新愈合时的疼痛，还有想念。

Eduardo抹了一把脸，决定就当自己没听过这件事，关灯睡觉。至少我的后遗症里没有失眠这一项，Eduardo小气地想着。

总的来讲，Eduardo并不是很喜欢新加坡，他可以适应这里的生活，但是仍然无法有太多好感。就比如这个三月的午后，餐厅窗明几净，从窗子望出去街道的一切就像是用积木精心搭起来的，整洁干净一丝不苟，让他感觉无法亲近。他曾经鼓起勇气打算拥抱一个也让他感觉无法亲近的城市，但是却被劈头交了一盆冷水，彻底打消了念想。Eduardo叹了口气，决定回办公室。

手里握着一杯冰咖啡走出餐厅，Eduardo站在餐厅外低头看着刚刚一个热辣的服务生塞到他手里的电话号码。阳光刺眼，他有点看不清第四个号码是0还是6，刚准备拿近一些，口袋里的电话就响了起来。他下意识伸手掏口袋，手上的纸条突然就被一阵风吹了出去，Eduardo站在原地看着飞出去的纸条没有感到可惜，却突然有些紧张。

他摸出手机，屏幕上显示的是一个陌生号码。他直觉不应该接起来，但是他紧张，紧张的Eduardo通常都不会做出什么好决定。

“Happy Birthday, Wardo.”果然不是好决定。

“Mark.”

“你想吃蛋糕吗？我想吃。但是他们说买不到了。为什么买不到蛋糕？今天有人过生日。”

“Mark。你喝多了吗？”

“有一点。好吧我也不知道。我不记得了。”

“Jesus。Mark，你最好给Chris打个电话。”

“我不需要他。Wardo，我需要睡觉。我知道这听起来很可笑，大概因为我从来没有跟别人承认过，但我需要睡觉。但是我的催眠师休假了。或者辞职了。谁知道呢。你知道我有个催眠师帮我睡觉吗？她很厉害。她能让我睡着，而且从来不想方设法问些别的。但是我需要告诉她关于你的事，我需要想到你才能睡着。Wardo，我需要想到你才能睡着。”

Eduardo挂断了电话。

Mark

“Happy Birthday, Wardo.”

“Thanks Mark. 我以为这包啤酒是送我的。”

“但是你显然已经喝过了。”

“我没有。我一直赶报告赶到最后一分钟。”

“Whatever you say.”

“Mark. 你喝多了吗？”

“没有。”

“Mark。”

“Wardo。”

Eduardo看起来有些无奈，他抹了一把脸，还是走过来了。

“Mark。我很抱歉没有看到你的消息。很感谢你的啤酒。现在你能看着我说话了吗？”

Mark转过了头，但是他马上又想转过去。但是Eduardo扳住了他的肩膀。Eduardo坐得太近了。近到Mark感觉要被那双棕色的眼睛淹没了。Eduardo身上古龙水的味道很淡了，但是浅浅淡淡的还是能闻到。他呼吸有些急，应该是正打算跟Mark讲些他不愿意听也不愿意懂的道理。衬衫领口被他扯得有些歪了，敞开的扣子那里能感受到有些过热的温度。

Mark突然打了个寒颤，他觉得有些冷，想试探一下Eduardo领口的温度。他伸手拽住了他的领口。Eduardo被这突然的一下子带得更近了，呼出的热气打在了Mark的鼻子上。

“Mark？”Eduardo听起来有些害怕。

Mark很不解，为什么Eduardo会害怕？没错，他在害怕。Eduardo眼睛睁得大大的，像是猛然发现一件心爱的瓷器被推到了桌子的边缘，将碎不碎的，提心吊胆的。

Mark触电了一样把手缩了回去。

头顶上是Eduardo的叹气声。下一刻，Eduardo的手搭上了Mark的后颈，彻底终结了两个人之间的距离。

Mark睁开眼，发现自己正坐在一个浴室的地板上。他在Dustin的浴室里。他睡着了。他做了个关于Eduardo的梦，或者说一段两个人从来没有再提起过的记忆。在那之前他好像打了个电话。Wardo。

“Shit.”

“Mark。你醒了。”Dustin站在了门口。

“我睡着了。”

“你睡着了？大哥，你能不能先解释一下为什么会在我的浴室哭到睡着？”

“我没哭。”

“我真的是念在友谊的份上没有给你录下来而是给你锁上了门。想想明天的小报标题：Facebook CEO半夜在厕所大哭，竟是为何？Jesus，Chris会追杀你的。”

“闭嘴吧Dustin。”

“Eduardo给我打了电话。他说你听起来不太好，让我看看你怎么回事。‘不太好’，Jesus。Mark，你跟Wardo都说了什么？还有你为什么会把他的电话存成Asleep？”

“Dustin. 我说了闭嘴。还有离我手机远一点。不然我就让你离我远一点。”

“你知道这种威胁从来不管用的吧？不管怎么说， Facebook需要你。产品开发部今天有一个需要你参加的presentation。Sara明显没有找到你，给我打了电话。”

产品开发部的presentation糟糕透顶，Mark说“散会”的时候有着非常明显的气急败坏。他拒绝承认这是因为白天的宿醉和现在还在隐隐作痛的脖子，他已经洗过澡刷过牙甚至还接受了Sara硬塞到他手里的红茶，红茶！还想要他怎样！

但是这次的主讲是新来的，完全没有注意到老板头上的阴云密布，还想再去争取，一脸初生牛犊不怕虎地“但是……”

Mark头顶上的阴云终于响起了雷声，他抬眼盯着刚刚开口的人，像要把人家钉上耻辱柱，张嘴就要把人家凌迟：“怎么？我付你工资是要让你盖电子废品厂然后指着废品场跟我说这是金矿吗？你看着我像瞎了吗？”

“……”全场寂静。

Dustin把显然还想继续骂人的Mark拖了出去，非常抱歉地看着一脸感激的产品开发部的头。

Mark面无表情地任由自己被Dustin送回了自己办公室，一脑门官司地对Sara点了个头，逃也似的自己也跑了。

但是Sara只是一脸“呵，男人”的不屑，冲Dustin的背影翻了个白眼，转身对Mark说：“半个小时之后有跟PR、法务和信息安全部的会。”

“取……”

“这周已经取消过两次了，Chris下周一去华盛顿出差。”

“Fine.”

所以当CEO到底有什么用？Mark想着，在Sara的瞪视下抓了瓶红牛去看这会儿准已经要爆炸的邮箱。

Eduardo

Eduardo站在Facebook大楼的街对面看着一片漆黑的办公室向上天祈求给自己一次重新做人的机会。

但是显然这辈子算是没戏了。

他也不是很清楚自己怎么就在挂掉Mark电话的一个小时之内定了来加州的机票。那段记忆他反正是想不起来了，他宁愿相信自己是被什么神秘力量支配了。

这股神秘力量此时正木着脸从办公楼正门溜达出来，然后一个趔趄停在了当场。

实话讲，Eduardo在看到Mark的瞬间就后悔了。伤口还是太深，二话不说猛地全都揭开让他骤然疼得有些麻木。他其实并没有想到能这么“顺利”地看到Mark。根据他原来的计划……可别扯了，从头到尾他就压根没有计划，只有一个模糊的“我可能要见到Mark”的感觉，说不上是好是坏，反正是让他惴惴不安。现在这股不安有如实体，驱使他兵荒马乱地掏出手机要叫车跑路。

但他的手刚刚摸到裤兜里的手机就停住了，因为他看到了Mark的眼睛。那双眼睛显得难以置信又非常委屈，像在幼儿园放学之后自己一个人孤零零地等妈妈，等到其他小朋友都走了、等到老师也不耐烦了、等到星星都出来了，终于等来了妈妈的小朋友。Eduardo的第一反应是吓得傻在了当场。他开始担心在他不在的这段时间是不是有人对Mark做了什么不好的事。

他没有动，也完全没有要走过去的勇气，就这么一手插兜，一手拿行李，莫名其妙地凹出了一个又拽又酷的姿势，一步也没挪窝地看着对面的Mark。

反倒是Mark这个点了情感屏蔽技能点的人，犹犹豫豫地往前迈了一步之后，干脆大踏步的穿过马路走了过来。

Eduardo这下彻底慌了。

他感觉自己四肢像是僵住了一样，感受不到，无法动弹，只有心脏像是被Mark的脚步缠着，越揪越紧，Mark走到眼前，他觉得自己快没有办法呼吸了。

Mark在距离他两步的地方停住了，低头看了一下两人间的距离，然后又抬头看向Eduardo，看起来有些困惑。垂在身侧的一只手将抬未抬的，最后还是默默藏到了裤子口袋里，干脆直愣愣地看着Eduardo不说话了。

Eduardo被他盯得浑身发毛，再不说些什么他就真的跑了。

“Mark？”很好，Eduardo，很好，17个小时的飞机头也不回地飞过来开场第一句话居然是确认对方还是Mark。

他闭了闭眼，再睁眼的时候看到了街对面巨大的“Facebook”标志，瞬间像是被兜头浇了杯凉水，冷静了下来。他想了想，自己跟Mark的关系大概已经到了破无可破的地步了，反倒容易想说什么说什么。

Eduardo深吸了口气，Palo Alto深夜的空气比新加坡要清凉一些，有那么点儿提神醒脑的意思，他终于肯低头看向Mark的眼睛，问他：“你说需要我才能睡着是什么意思。”

Mark

Mark感觉自己在万里无云的夜空下遭了雷劈。

他开完了会，回完了邮件，在系统后台溜达了一圈确认猴子们没给他搞砸，实在没事做了，只能回家。

是，他是在刚出大门就看到了Eduardo，吓了一跳，但是三秒钟之后反应过来自己在做梦。至于他的记忆里从来没有Eduardo在Facebook门口跟他相遇这种情节，他认为这种细节没必要在意，需要在意的是他现在要走过去看得更仔细一些。

然而还没等他看进Wardo的眼睛，对面的人就说话了。他说：“你说需要我才能睡着是什么意思”。

Mark整整花了一分钟的时间明白过来眼前站着的是活生生的Eduardo Saverin。

于是他开始回忆从头也不回跑去新加坡的Eduardo到现在在Facebook对面站成了一个大写的“无所谓”的Eduardo之间发生了什么。

鉴于这中间两个人的联系少得可怜，不，应该说是完全没有，Mark很快想起了那通电话。

“Shit. That actually happened.”他想。

显然他把这个想法说出来了。因为对面的Eduardo终于放弃了模特硬照一样的站姿，从裤子口袋抽出的手抬起来，顿了一下，似乎是有些无所适从，在半空里尴尬地举着。

Mark有那么一瞬间以为那只手会落到自己肩膀上，但最终Eduardo只是无奈地叹了口气，把手收了回来，从裤子口袋里拿出了手机，像是拿着一件防御的武器一样握着。

他说：“是我冒失了。我这就走。”

Mark终于抬起了头，看向Eduardo的眼睛。

他说：“你不回家吗？”

Mark摇了摇头。

Eduardo盯着面前的Mark，眼睛一眨不眨，盯得他紧张，盯得他听得到自己的心跳。

对方不知道想到了什么，鹿一样的眼睛睁得更大了。

Mark不知道Eduardo在想什么，对他来说这一直是个谜，一直以来都放在手边，想起来的时候就拿起来再琢磨琢磨，也不着急破解，毕竟破解的过程对他来说难得挺愉快的。直到有一天他认为这个一直也解不开的谜不再是陪伴，而成了心结，耽误了他和他的Facebook，于是大手一挥在谜面上划了一笔，单方面宣布放弃。

反应慢了一个世纪的Mark现在才又重新想起了划那一笔时不肯面对的挫败感，一时有些破罐子破摔的冲动。

“我也不知道为什么，我没办法睡着。我觉得问题不大，但是Dustin说我在会上晕倒了。我不记得了。”说到这里，Mark耸了耸肩，就好像当时那些怎样也没办法安稳睡上一觉的日子只是像一个不大不小的bug，不解决只不过是因为事情太多懒得解决。

“他给了我安眠药，我梦到了你。我讨厌安眠药，醒过来脑子不清醒。但是我……但是我不讨厌那个梦。我做了个尝试。”

Mark说到尝试的时候又抬头看了一眼Eduardo，然后又像是被烫到了一样重新低下了头，他深吸了口气，又很艰难地呼了出来，抓着背包带子的手又紧了紧，终于又抬起头看向Eduardo，他说：“Canyou…Can you stay here for a little while?”他有些夸张的耸了一下一边的肩膀，又补充了一句“Just a little.”


End file.
